transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2
TBA Plot Kaon I Deadlock and Fallen Angel step out of testing tubes. A female figure steps out, and Megatron dubs her "Windblade". Windblade pledges allegiance to Megatron. Megatron then orders Shockwave to continue the Cloning Process. Brawl and Quake step out, and a bulky figure steps out. Fallen Angel mocks it, mentioning it'll take up a lot of Energon. Megatron dubs him "Guzzle", who pledges allegiance to Megatron. Black Scourge and Off-Road exit the tubes, and a tall Dissolver steps out. Worried, Knockout orders everyone to fall back. Megatron dubs him "Fallback", who pledges allegiance to Megatron. Megatron orders Knockout to step into the tube. Lockdown and Knockout step out of the tubes, and Megatron dubs him "Scamper", who pledges allegiance to Megatron. Shockwave mentions that they still have the schematics of Ironhide. Megatron orders Shockwave to clone the schematics. Another Dissolver steps out, and Megatron dubs him "Armorhide". Armohide pledges allegiance to Megatron. Starscream, Swindle, and Deep Dive step out of the Tubes, and one last Dissolver steps out. Megatron dubs him "Seaspray", who pledges allegiance to Megatron. Megatron dubs the Dissolvers "The Omnicons". Megatron tells them that they are to hunt down Scattershot and destroy him. Megatron mentions that if they fail, it will bring dire consequences. Windblade tells Megatron that they will not fail, and Megatron mentions that Scattershot is in the Heavily guarded City of Iacon. Windblade and the Omnicons leave, and Fallback asks what they're going to do. Windblade mentions that she carries the memories of Deadlock and Fallen Angel. She mentions that there are Sewer Lines directly under Iacon, and that they can enter through there. Fallback mentions that they'll also have to fight the entire Autobot Army to get to Scattershot. Windblade mentions they'll use an attack on Iacon as a diversion. Windblade then contacts Megatron and asks him if he could create a diversion. Megatron orders the Decepticons to launch an attack on Iacon. Starscream orders Sunstorm and Ramjet to rally the Seekers. Onslaught orders the Combaticons to board a Shuttle to head to Iacon. Cyber-Ninja Dojo I Yoketron walks by a bust of Deadlock, who reveals itself to be Scattershot. Scattershot attempts to attack Yoketron, only for Yoketron to perform Diffusion. Yoketron tells Scattershot that he'll have to do be better than that. Yoketron calls upon the aide of Kick-Off. Yoketron orders Kick-Off to attack Scattershot, and Scattershot must perform Diffusion on Kick-Off. Kick-Off attacks Scattershot, only for scattershot to perform Diffusion, sending Kick-Off into a wall. Yoketron thanks Kick-Off, who then leaves the Dojo. Yoketron tells Scattershot that he completed his training and asks him to follow. Yoketron presents Scattershot with a gift: The Cyber Edge. Scattershot thanks Yoketron for the blade, and begins to practice with it. Yoketron requests Dino to help Scattershot practice. The Battle of Iacon On the overlook facing Iacon, Megatron orders the Decepticons to attack. Starscream, Sunstorm, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Ramjet, Thrust, Dirge, and Slipstream fly towards Iacon. Rollbar spots the Seekers and orders Nightbeat to sound the alarm. Optimus orders all Autobots to defend Iacon. Within the Construction Yard, Ultra Magnus orders Springer, Hot Rod, and Pyropath to attack the Decepticons. Blackout, Strika, and Heist begin to attack the Construction Yard. Road Rage flies over to fight the Decepticons. Scattershot overhears the alarm, and Yoketron tells him to defend Iacon. Yoketron then leaves to the Matrix Chamber. Scattershot passes Ratchet and jumps into battle. Optimus Prime spots Megatron and charges him. Megatron and Optimus Prime begin to brawl. Scattershot enters the battle and shoots Deep Dive, killing him. A Vehicon charges Scattershot, only to be bisected by Scattershot's sword. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp go on a bombing run. Trailbreaker tells everyone to huddle. Trailbreaker activates his force-field, and the bombs do no damage. Scattershot is attacked by Black Scourge, and the two begin to fight. Black Scourge tosses Scattershot aside, and Scattershot tackles Black Scourge. Optimus then grabs Megatron and tosses him aside. Hot Rod manages to kill a Leaper. Megatron spots Scattershot, who bisects Black Scourge. Megatron attempts to attack Scattershot, only to be dragged back by Optimus. Optimus asks Megatron why he is attacking Iacon, and Megatron mentions that he is here for Scattershot. Optimus spots Scattershot, and Megatron advances on Optimus. Scattershot attacks Deadlock, and the pair enter a duel. Fallen Angel flies overhead, and is shot down by Jetfire. Star Fall enters a dogfight with Road Rage. Road Rage tells Star Fall that she is going to die once and for all. Star Fall tells Road Rage that she'll never give up till she is destroyed. Jetfire tells Optimus that they need more forces to defend the Construction Yard. Within iacon, the Omnicons enter through the Sewers. Windblade tells everyone that someone is close. The Omnicons approach the Matrix Chamber and encounter Yoketron. Windblade tells the Omnicons to search Iacon, while she duels with Yoketron. Yoketron brandishes the Knightus Bane and enters a duel with Windblade. Guzzle enters Iacon, and is spotted by Perceptor. Perceptor begins to fire upon Guzzle, as Seaspray flies overhead and attacks Perceptor, injuring him. Seaspray asks where Scattershot is, and Perceptor mentions that they won't find him in Iacon. Seaspray prepares to kill Perceptor, only for Fallback to tell Seaspray to spare him. Scamper and Armorhide are attacked by Bumblebee and Ironhide. Guzzle asks Fallback where what they do now. Fallback mentions that if Scattershot isn't in Iacon, he would be on the battlefield. Fallback suggests to retreat, and Guzzle agrees. The Omnicons then flee Iacon. Windblade tells Yoketron that she knows who he is. Yoketron mentions that she is a good fighter, for being online for mere moments. Windblade tells Yoketron that the Autobots will die, and the Protoforms will be the new Decepticons. Yoketron is caught off-guard, and Windblade impales Yoketron, heavily injuring him. Fallback tells Windblade that Scattershot is out on the battlefield. Windblade and the Omnicons retreat from Iacon. Windblade contacts Megatron and tells him that the mission has failed. Megatron, frustrated, orders the Decepticons to retreat. Fallen Angel flies away, and so does Star Fall. Ultra Magnus orders the Wreckers to cease. As the Decepticon Armada flees, Road Rage asks Hot Rod why they attacked Iacon. Hot Rod mentions that it could've been for Scattershot. Scattershot mentions that he's not surprised. Ironhide exits Iacon and mentions that the Matrix Chamber has been attacked. Scattershot runs to the Matrix Chamber. Magnus orders the Wreckers to continue operations. Scattershot runs passed Perceptor, who is cared for by Ratchet. Scattershot then finds Yoketron at the Chamber. Phase Two of Training Scattershot begs Yoketron to not die. Yoketron mentions that Scattershot cannot stop the inevitable. Yoketron gives the Knightus Bane to Scattershot. Scattershot asks what will become of the Protoforms, and Yoketron shuts down. Scattershot races to the Medical Bay and asks Medix for a Life Support System. Medix gives Scattershot one, and he races back to the Chamber. He removes Yoketron's Spark Chamber from his body and places it within the Life Support System. Yoketron's body goes cold, and Scattershot returns to the Dojo. He begins to yell in rage, as Jazz and Kick-Off watch. Scattershot calms down and tells Jazz that they have to hide the Protoforms. Jazz informs Optimus that Yoketron is dead, and the Protoforms are defenseless. Optimus orders Jazz to place the Protoforms in Metroplex. Jazz leaves, and returns to Scattershot, who continues to mourn for Yoketron. Kick-Off tells Jazz that they should have a Funeral for Yoketron, and Jazz mentions that as much as he deserves it, it's not the best time. Scattershot then leaves the Dojo with Yoketron's spark. Scattershot approaches Optimus and asks him if there is any other way to get off of Cybertron. Optimus tells Scattershot that there is a shuttle on Luna-1. Scattershot asks how he can get to Luna-1, and Optimus tells Scattershot to ask Blaster. Scattershot asks Blaster to open a GroundBridge to Luna-1, and Blaster opens one. Scattershot travels to Luna-1 with the Life Support, and begins to search the Moon. Perceptor approaches Optimus and asks if it was wise to let Scattershot go, and Optimus mentions that Scattershot will have to fight his own battles. Optimus tells Perceptor that Scattershot is going to find a planet where he will never be found. Perceptor asks why Megatron didn't send the DJD after Scattershot. Optimus mentions that the DJD decided to remain on Chaar, after the Peace Accords Sentinel Prime brought. Optimus then orders Perceptor to continue operations on THE ARK. On the Moon, Scattershot finds the shuttle. He enters it, and reactivates it. Scattershot looks to the dead Cybertron and thinks. He turns off the shuttle and heads outside. Outside, he begins to practice with the Knightus Bane and the Cyber Edge. He performs several duel combat moves. A Lunafox spots Scattershot and leaps in to attack. Scattershot bisects the Lunafox with the blades. Scattershot then continues to practice with the two swords. He begins to recall the lessons Yoketron taught him. Yoketron tells him that without a goal, he has no purpose. Scattershot that asks Yoketron who taught him, and Yoketron mentions that he is one of the first Cyber-Ninja Senseis. Kaon II Megatron roars in fury and injures Starscream, horrifying the Omnicons. Megatron demands to know why Windblade didn't think Scattershot would fight alongside the Autobots. WIndblade tells Megatron that he sent new-born Cybertronians to capture another New-born Cybertronian. Megatron grabs Guzzle and tosses him aside. Megatron approaches Windblade, scaring her, until he is stopped by Soundwave, who mentions that he's detecting a life-signal on Luna-1. Megatron asks if it's Scattershot, and Soundwave confirms that it is. Megatron calms down and orders Windblade to head to Luna-1 to confront Scattershot. Windblade asks how they can get to Luna-1, and Megatron orders Soundwave to give the Omnicons a shuttle. Soundwave orders the Omnicons to follow him. In a shuttle bay, Soundwave shows the Omnicons a shuttle, and WIndblade orders them to climb aboard. Guzzle, Scamper, Armorhide, Seaspray, and Fallback do so. Soundwave tells Windblade that if they ever abandon their mission and flee to the stars, Megatron will have someone sent after them one day. Windblade, scared, accepts the terms, before boarding the shuttle. The shuttle takes off, and Soundwave returns to Megatron's Throne Room. Megatron mentions that the Autobots are preparing to flee Cybertron. He then mentions that they have no ship, and if they can't leave, neither shall the Autobots. Soundwave asks Megatron what he's suggesting, and Megatron orders the Decepticons to prepare the Warp Cannons for an attack! A Never-Ending Chase On Luna-1, Scattershot meditates, eventually having the Knightus Bane levitate into the air. Scattershot senses the Omnicons incoming, and ceases meditating, boards the shuttle, and blasting off to the stars. Scamper mentions that they've been discovered, and windblade orders Seaspray to keep track of Scattershot. The two ships exit Cybertron's orbit, and into the stars. Scattershot activates Lightspeed, and the Omnicons do the same. Scattershot spots the Omnicons' shuttle behind him, and exits lightspeed. He then flies down to a ocean planet. Scattershot hovers over the Oceans, with the Omnicons in chase. Windblade orders Guzzle to shoot Scattershot down. Guzzle fires a missile, to which Scattershot dodges. Scattershot has his ship dive down into the waters. A Tlaklakian swims out of the way. Scattershot's shuttle flies around the Underwater City. The Omnicons' shuttle open fires, destroying parts of the City. Scattershot's shuttle flies upward, out of the water. The Omnicons' shuttle flies out as well. Both ships blast off into space. Scattershot races through Space. He reaches another planet and flies down. As the leader of the species sings out his announcement, the ships fly overhead, terrifying everyone. The leader orders everyone to calm down. Scattershot flies through some caves, and listens to the rhythms the caves make. Scattershot then flies out of the caves and back out into Space. The Omnicons yell in rage over the sounds of the caves. The Omnicons' shuttle flies out of the caves and fly back out into Space as well. Scattershot's ship reaches the Forest Moon of Titan. He flies through the forests with the Omnicons in chase. Guzzle and Armorhide shoot down many trees. Jero spies the ships and orders the titans to shoot them down. The titans begin to shoot the ships, only for Windblade to order Guzzle to destroy the defenses. Guzzle shoots the defenses, destroying much of the inhabitants' city. Scattershot then flies back out into Space. The Omnicons chase Scattershot out of the Moons' orbit as well. Windblade tells her subordinates that he's tired of chasing Scattershot. Scattershot reaches a small planet. He races around its orbit, and the Omnicons continue to chase him. Scattershot's shuttle informs Scattershot that meteors are incoming. Scattershot tries to avoid the meteorites, only for his shuttle to be struck by a meteor, jettisoning him from the shuttle and down to the planet. Excited, Windblade orders Guzzle to open fire. As Guzzle prepares to shoot Scattershot, the ship is struck by meteorites. Dismayed, the Omnicons are jettisoned from the shuttle. As the Dissolvers enter orbit, Windblade flies towards Scattershot and attacks him. Scattershot fights back, as the Dissolvers crash within the Arctic Circle of the planet. The Dissolvers are frozen in place. Snow starts to build around them. THE DISSOLVERS WILL RETURN... Featured Characters * Decepticons ** Deadlock ** Fallen Angel ** Omnicons *** Windblade *** Guzzle *** Fallback *** Scamper *** Armorhide *** Seaspray ** Megatron ** Combaticons *** Brawl *** Swindle *** Onslaught ** Quake ** Black Scourge ** Off-Road ** Knockout ** Lockdown ** Deep Dive ** Seekers *** Starscream *** Sunstorm *** Ramjet *** Skywarp *** Thundercracker *** Thrust *** Dirge *** Slipstream ** Blackout ** Strika ** Heist ** Star Fall * Autobots ** Yoketron ** Scattershot ** Kick-Off ** Dino ** Elite Guard *** Rollbar *** Nightbeat *** Medix ** Optimus Prime ** Ultra Magnus ** The Wreckers *** Springer *** Hot Rod *** Pyropath *** Road Rage *** Jetfire ** Ratchet ** Trailbreaker ** Perceptor ** Bumblebee ** Ironhide ** Jazz ** Blaster * Tlaklakians ** Chac * Eurythmans ** Basso Profundo * Titan Inhabitants ** Jero Soundtrack * "Cities in The Dust" by The Everlove Episode Casualties * Deep Dive, Vehicons, Black Scourge, Leaper, (Yoketron?) Notes * Characters to debut: ** Windblade, Guzzle, Black Scourge, Fallback, Scamper, Armorhide, Deep Dive, Seaspray, Kick-Off, Trailbreaker, Perceptor, Chac, Basso Profundo, & Jero. * Characters to debut up until this point: ** Others *** Primacron, The Quintessons, The Kngihts of Iacon, Primus, Unicronus/ Unicron, Adaptus, Mortilus, Solomus, Epistemus, Prima, Vector Prime, Solus Prime, Nexus Prime, Quintus Prime, Alpha Trion, Micronus Prime, Onyx Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Alchemist Prime/ Maccadam, Liege Maximo, Megatronus/ The Fallen, Optimus Prime I, Metroprime, Vigilem, Metroplex, Fortress Maximus, Caminus, Trypticon, Metrotitan, Garnak, Kita, Coll, Lightstorm, Beta, Halogen, Contrail, Sigil, Drivetrain, Betax, Rubicon, Valve, Chac, Basso Profundo, & Jero. ** Autobots *** Nominus Prime, Nova Prime, Guardian Prime, Zeta Prime, Sentinel Prime, Breakaway, Repugnus, Red Alert, Cosmos, Powerglide, Beachcomber, Warpath, Orion Pax/ Optimus Prime II, Ariel/ Elita One, Dion/ Ultra Magnus, Scattershot, Ironhide, Tailgate, Cliffjumper, Mirage, Vibes, Chromia, Scattergun, Jetfire, Skyfire, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Blaster, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Kup, Hot Rod, Blurr, Arcee, Jazz, Prowl, Springer, Whirl, Roadbuster, Topspin, Leadfoot, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Crosshairs, Road Rage, Raider, Rollbar, Heatwave, Evac, Medix, Siren, Swerve, Hauler, Nightbeat, Flare-Up, Stormsong, Grimlock, Slash, Slag/ Slug, Snarl, Swoop, Sludge, Scorn, Dinobot, Questrian, Thunderclap, Stardust, Lightbright, Yoketron, Dino, Enzo, Rush, Kick-Off, Trailbreaker, & Perceptor. ** Decepticons *** Megatron, Soundwave, Frenzy, Rumble, Ravage, Ratbat, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Overkill, Slugfest, Barricade, Gigatron, Warwolf, Starscream, Sunstorm, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Nacelle, Slipstream, Vehicons, Leapers, Snipers, Fracture, Skyquake, Dreadwing, Star Fall, Demolisher, Frequency, Flip Sides, Enemy, Thunderblast, Doomsday Marshal, Nightra, Smolder, Steamhammer, Schism, Treadshot, Hypergear, Deadlock, Heist, Quake, Lugnut, Rage, Strika, Blackout, Onslaught, Swindle, Brawl, Blast Off, Vortex, Fallen Angel, Shockwave, Lockdown, Razorclaw, Divebomb, Tantrum, Rampage, Divebomb, Hun-Grr, Cutthroat, Windblade, Guzzle, Black Scourge, Fallback, Scamper, Armorhide, Deep Dive, & Seaspray. * Sentinel Prime and the DJD (Decepticon Justice Division) are mentioned. Perceptor did have a good point. The DJD hunt down all traitors to the Decepticon Cause, which Scattershot did. But, if they know of his existence is yet to be known. Yet if the DJD actually still exist. * A Lunafox is a subspecies of Turbofox that dwell on Luna-1 and Luna-2, Cybertron's two moons. * The Ocean Planet the Dissolvers travel to is Tlaklak. This planet was featured in the original cartoon episode of Sea Change. If this planet will be visited again is unknown. * Same with Eurythma and the forest moon of Titan. Tlaklak, Eurythma, and Titan were all planets/ moons visited during the original Transformers cartoon (Tlaklak (Sea Change), Titan (The God Gambit), and Eurythma (Carnage in C Minor)).. These planets MIGHT-MIGHT NOT be visited later in the series. Episode Script The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2 Script